wwwdynapaulfandomcom-20200214-history
Operation: D.A.N.C.E.
"Deadly Assassin Neutralize Critical Exterminator" Operation: D.A.N.C.E. is the thirty-ninth Episode to be made for the animated television series Codename: Kids Never Die. It was aired on Friday, February 19, 2016. Overview A mysterious gray pony-tail stranger bides his time and scares some wolves by just staring at them. On the way to the Tower of Din, some human soldiers attack the mysterious stranger, Gale, only to be defeated easily. Will Yuki be able to overwhelm the whole demon army? Plot The Episode begins with a mysterious gray pony-tail stranger bides his time and scares some wolves by just staring at them. Somewhere in the Luca Continent, Haru and the gang travel through strange scenery with mushroom looking rocks. When Haru states that Plue will find the Rave of Combat, Plue drops the lollipop on Haru's head. It sticks to his hair, and Haru asks Elie to pull it out. She did pull it out, but some hair came off. Suddenly, the caravan sinks into a giant sinkhole. Musica attempts to use Silver Claiming to pull them, yet it fails. A cyclops demon is seen lurking in the sand. Falling through the sky, the Rave warriors and Yuki and Yoko find themselves landing in a river in the middle of town. On the bridge, Fua prepares to attack Yuki who he accuses as a demon. Haru blocks Fua's attacks. Meanwhile at the Tower of Din, Gnet (green demon) learns from Zashu (Cyclops) that Rabarrier has a crack in its barrier. Back to Haru's battle, Solasido orders Fua to stand down, and the others asks about the demons and the place. Solasido states that the demons are trying to down Remi, the leader. He explains that there are signs of the barrier weakening. Speaking of that, the demons burst from the sky. Solasido and Fua head off to confront the demons only to get exhausted due to the sheer amount of demons. Yuki unleashes the Ten Tailed Form causing the demon army to be completely wiped out. Solasido realizes that Yuki is the descendant of the Pescan Era. With the fight over, Solasido informs Yuki. Remmy is the descendant of Maltese and directs him to the mountain where Remmy awaits. He also states that the king of demons is Gale. Before Elie can say Gale is the name of Haru's father, Haru has doubts that his father is working with Demon Card. On the way to the Tower of Din, some human soldiers attack the mysterious stranger, Gale, only to be defeated easily. Over at Remmy's place, she welcomes Haru and the gang. Solasido has them bow down and attempts to force Musica to bow, but Remmy lets them be. She explains the situation. Back at the Tower of Din, Gnet reports to another mysterious figure. Remi asks Haru Glory and his gang to cooperate with her to eradicate the demons. Yuki asks Remi to give him the Rave if she wants him to help. Remi refuses. When Elie asks if the demons want the Rave, Haru and the gang learn that Remi's group have not heard about Demon Card. As the others talk about Gale, Haru thinks about his father. Yuki agrees and leaves without giving out a reason with Elie chasing him. Musica begins to flirt with Remi who slapped him, and he leaves the room, too. Outside, Elie cannot find Haru, and she begins to impersonate Haru. At Garage Island, Cattleya Glory looks at the family portrait. At the Tower of Din, Gnet announces to his men to form a wall to stop the intruder, and Yuki starts to unleashed his Ten Tailed Form to swing through several demons with the Gigantic Flash flood which easily caused Zashu the cyclops to drown into it's unbearable wrath. In Rabarrier City, Musica looks for Haru from the rooftops; Elie and the others are on the ground. Musica realizes that Haru has gone to the Tower of Din by himself. He explains that Gale might be his father, and Remi states that this fated meeting is like the prophecy. The prophecy is about when the two winds meet, something will occur and change the world. As Yuki's rampage continues, Haru looks in shock at what his friend has become. Before Gale Glory can strike at the Ten Tails, Haru blocks his father's sword saving Yuki's life. He realizes that his father had saved his life. Gale Glory swings at King, and a shock wave erupts from their two swords clashing together. Back at the tower, Haru has so many questions, and King demonstrates last year's Enclaim by blasting them with Black Zenith. Gale dodges it with some damage to his shoulder guard. King summons the ceremony, and thunderclouds surround the tower. A purple lightning hits the tower which begins transforming while the earth continues to shake. King begin to give background information on the day of converging time. Before King can summon the Shadow Stone. Yuki interrupts the ceremony when learned that the Curse of the Pescan Era. Yoko and Haru's friends arrived at Yuki's Location. Haru asks that how did you became a descendant of the Buxaplenty Ancestors of the Pescan Era. Yuki answered Haru's question by story about the Third Pescan War: It began 669 years ago to the Third Pescan War fought between the Toads and the Koopa Troopas and in the town of Marry Loose, Gale and King meet each other and form Demon Card to eradicate Demons. However, the two's friendship fall apart due to their different ideals. Gale explains that he wants to live a peaceful life and leave everything behind. Over in Garage Island, he meets Sakura Glory and immediately falls in love with her. Gale states that those ten years were his happiest time as he raises his family. Then, he hears rumors about Demon Card. At a shop, Gale finds some necklace at the price of 5,000. The shopkeeper informs Gale about Queen Pesca VIII's expansion of the Mushroom Kingdom. Gale tells Haru that Demon Card became evil after using Dark Bring. Later on, Gale tells Sakura that it is his fault that King has fallen. Sakura is sad that her husband is leaving her and her family. Before Gale leaves, the two hug one last time. At Demon Card Headquarters (5 years later), Gale meets King and his family. King introduces his wife and son, and Gale notices that Lucia is the same age as Haru. King smiles and asks Gale if he is going to come back to Demon Card. However, Gale shocks his old friend and tells him that he is going to stop Demon Card. When King asks what has happened, Gale asks them why they used the Dark Bring. King's men point their guns at Gale, and King tells his friend, politely, to leave. Gale explains that he went to Koopa Clan's Leader, Bauzire for help, and the Koopa Clan's All Terrain Assault Transports or simply the AT-AT Tanks arrive to the city. However, King's Mansion got caught the battle between the Toads aided by Humans and Hylians and the very large Koopa Clan with the Imperial Technology. With King's family all dead, King cries out his sorrow, and Gale yells at Slade for what he has done. Haru drops his sword and states that he cannot fight anymore. After the massacre, Sakura Glory gets a letter about her husband while Cattleya tends to Haru. Sakura leaves her children to find Gale Glory. Yuki shocks Haru by stating it was the Ten Tailed Dragon that killed his mother right before it was sealed within Yuki. Slade, the man Gale asked help from, finds Gale moping and thanks Gale for making King's arrest a success. He offers a medal to Gale but takes it back. When Slade mentions that there is one more Demon Card member left, Slade points a gun at Gale's head. Suddenly, an outraged "Pescan Orochi" slashes Slade's back and kills him. The Pescan Orochi slashes Gale's face with it's Tail. While the Pescan Orochi roars at Gale while battling the Ten Master Clans and the two unnamed Jinchūrikis, Sakura appears and rushes to Gale's side. She tells the Dragon to stop attacking her husband. Gale tells Sakura not to come near here. After the Pescan Orochi sees Sakura and Gale the survivors of the massacre, it speaks saying: "I Shall defeat you to avenge the Koopa Clan and all the Koopas that you callously stomped upon! Don't feign ignorance with me you miserable plumbers! He was stationed in this Continent in Dinosaur Ocean many years back." Gale begs King to spare Sakura's life, and both Pescan Orochi and the Ten Master Clans says no. Before the Pescan Orochi kills Sakura, Sakura accepts her fate as she looks at Gale's face for the last time. With the Pescan Orochi delivering a fatal blow to Sakura and was finally sealed away, Gale and Sakura's memories flash from the time they first met to the time they got married. Sakura tells Gale that she is happy as they both remember the good times with their children. Sakura's lifeless body falls on top of Gale. Gale explains that he wants to write a letter but he couldn't. He has spend 10 years wandering to avoid bringing the OverDrive to Garage Island. Gale realizes that he has wasted those ten years for nothing and apologizes to Haru. Haru begins crying and apologizes to his father for misunderstanding him. Yuki states that he was the Pescan Orochi all this time, but Haru tackles Yuki and tells him that it is his not his fault. However, King emerges from the rubble and uses Monster Prison, a Reverse Dark Bring which not effective on the Pescan Orochi form that Yuki have taken. Yuki unleash the final blow on King. King suffers heavy damage on his chest area, and he raises his arms towards the skies even with the cost of activating the Over Drive occurs with everyone observing from all over the world. Shiba feels distressed as he noticed the Over Drive. With Over Drive finishes its course, Haru thinks about his friends and folks. Gale notices that End of Earth did not occur around them. King explains that he destroyed Demon Card Headquarters where the Oración Seis are located. As he remembers Emilia and Lucia, he begins to break the Monster Prison on his chest using only his muscles. Gale tells him to stop, but King destroys the Dark Bring. In Punk Street, Galein listens to the news about Demon Card, and over at Garage Island, Cattleya prays for Haru and others over her mother's grave. With King deceased and the tower crumbling violently, Gale and the others rush to escape the tower. Inside the tower, Elie clears the way with her tonfas. Gale remarks that Elie is an awesome girlfriend who has big breasts. Though, Haru denies that Elie is his girlfriend, but he admits that Elie's bust is pretty large. Gale teases Haru about how far he went with Elie. Then, Haru and Gale get into an argument once Haru badmouths his father. Elie laughs at them, and Gale realizes something about Elie. Suddenly, a rock falls on Elie, and Let saves Elie's life. The Yuki, Yoko and the gang follows Let, and when Gale sees a dragon symbol, he jumps over it to avoid stepping on it. However, Gale falls down when the floor collapses beneath him. With Haru diving after his father, Let tells Elie to hurry and to have faith in Haru and Gale. Elie drags Haru's sword down the stairs while Let leads the way. They managed to escape the tower. Among the rubble, Haru yells out for his father, and Gale leads him with his voice. Gale asks Haru why he followed him, and Haru replies that he did not want to leave his father alone. Haru reassures his father that Elie is safe, and Gale vows to fulfill his promise with Cattleya as he goes through the rocks. Gale asks Haru if Cattleya has become beautiful like his mother. When Haru states that Cattleya is the most wanted one on the island, Gale gets worry about his daughter. Haru states that he beat up Cattleya's ex-boyfriend. After Haru responds to Gale's questions about Genma, Elie and Plue are worried about Haru with Let gone. Haru and Gale continue to clear the rocks, and Gale asks his son about Elie. He thinks to himself that fate has chosen Haru to be with Elie. Then, Haru's hand grasp his father's. Outside of the tower, Solasido and Remi reassure Elie about Haru's situation. Haru is exhausted, and Gale is determined to get back to Garage Island. However, the conditions are getting harsher with the oxygen level going down. Gale hurries to get through the rocks, and Haru continues speaking about what has happened at home. He asks his father why he didn't write a letter. Gale explains that he was trying to get the Rave, and Haru finds his father so distant. With Haru suffering from the lack of oxygen, Gale starts smashing the rocks with one rock in his hand. The light begins to shine through, and Gale falls down. With fresh air coming in, Gale walks over to Haru's side and rest for a bit. As Haru mentions that the light look like stars, Gale begins sharing a tale about the legend of the Symphonia kingdom. After that tragic event, Remi and Solasido are seen accompanying Musica. Remi remarks how bittersweet their victory is since they had to sacrifice Haru's father. Solasido replies that he expected sacrifices for peace. Later, Fua asks Plue and Griffon why Haru decided to bury Gale's body in Rabarrier instead of Garage Island. Griffon replies that it's because of Haru's sister. He assumes that Haru did not want to cause his sister to break down in tears. Both Griffon and Plue cries. At Gale's grave, Elie, Yoko and Yuki finds Haru and informs him that she has found Gale's clothes. She offers Haru some food, and when Elie explains that Fua bake the cookies, Haru is surprised. Elie tells him that she did the sewing for everyone. With the wind blowing, a photo flies out of Gale's clothes. It is Haru's family photo. As Haru, Yuki and Yoko and Elie read Gale's message, Haru breaks down into tears. Suddenly, he grabs Yuki and cries on him. After Yuki and Yoko say goodbye that night, Haru receives a message from his father in his dreams. Gale explains that he is always in his heart. He asks Haru to choose a path: restoring Elie's memories, finding the Rave, or going back home. Haru replies that he will choose all of the paths. Furthermore, he explains that the Rave and Elie's memories have some kind of connection. After finishing the quest, they can head back home. With that said, Haru wakes up and looks at the starry skies. He vows to his father that he will not cry anymore. "END TRANSMISSION" Characters Starring *Yuki Buxaplenty *Yoko Gekko *Haru Glory *Elie *Plue *Musica *Divine Fortress Debuts *Gale Raregroove *Solasido *Fua *Remi Maltese *Gale Glory *Bauzire Trivia This Episode takes place in the Tower of Din Arc in the Rave Master Saga. Category:Episodes